


Love or Lust or Why Not Both?

by Morgenleoht



Series: The After That Follows the Life [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Sovngarde, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenleoht/pseuds/Morgenleoht
Summary: Aurelia Callaina can't say the afterlife's all bad. Especially when Tsun confesses certain feelings and makes her realise that she might just share them.Mostly gratuitous smut with a tad bit of behavioural development.





	Love or Lust or Why Not Both?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This AU won’t leave me alone. Have some Callaina/Tsun smut because I can. Trigger warning for mentions of death and violence.

 

“So you were the first to die and be sent to Sovngarde?” Callaina asked as she and Tsun lounged by the Whalebone Bridge, awaiting souls wanting to enter the Hall of Valour. After the influx of executions and skirmishes from the Dragonborn consolidating Imperial rule in Skyrim, they were facing a welcome lull in activity. The God of Trials had laid his axe aside, though within easy reach, and she herself was grateful for the chance to just talk.

            “Yes,” Tsun confirmed, gesturing to the spine-and-ribcage that allowed travellers to pass over the endless chasm. “From my divine flesh was crafted the Whalebone Bridge, passage for the souls who win entrance to the Hall of Valour, set to guard Shor’s domain in death as I did in life.”

            “How’s that for gratitude?” she observed dryly. “They could at least bring the feast out to you.”

            “I have no need to eat or drink,” Tsun said, brow wrinkling in confusion. “Why would I wish to feast?”

            “I guess you’ve never had a good meal in your life,” Callaina sighed. “I miss a leg of roast goose and a cup of Alto wine after work.”

            “There’s always the feast within Shor’s Hall,” the God of Trials pointed out.

            “I told you why I’m not going in there.”

            “I was but making an observation.” Tsun echoed her sigh and looked across the vale. “There is much about mortals I cannot comprehend.”

            “Don’t come looking to me for answers,” Callaina chuckled. “There’s much about mortals we don’t comprehend ourselves.”

            “I’ve noticed,” Tsun said dryly.

            “See, you comprehend _that_ about us!” She grinned at the giant.

            His broad, blunt features softened a little. “Would you take offence, guide of souls, if I said that a joyous expression suits your proud features?”

            It took her a moment to figure out the meaning behind his archaic speech. “No,” Callaina answered with another smile. “I’m rather flattered in fact.”

            “This pleases me,” Tsun murmured. “Since your arrival in Sovngarde, I have discovered urges that I thought only peculiar to mortals. The heroes within the Hall of Valour revel and I never understood why. Aside from war and feasting, what is there to life?”

            “Mara and Dibella really need to have a chat with you,” Callaina observed dryly. “Love is the driving motivator for many, many wars. Love of someone, love of gold, love of a nation or even love of war itself.”

            She sighed and closed her eyes. “I never knew love. I had a relative who was fond of me and a tutor who was kind to me, but after childhood, who would love the daughter and granddaughter of traitors?”

            “I… am not certain if this is love or lust I feel for you,” Tsun finally said. “Your presence quenched a thirst I knew not existed… and awakened other desires. You are fair to look upon and I find that I miss your sharp tongue in its brief absences.”

            “Sometimes it takes a while to figure out what it is,” Callaina said. “And if there’s one thing we both have in Sovngarde, it’s time.”

            “Yes,” Tsun agreed. “Have I overstepped the bounds you have set?”

            She looked up into those broad, blunt features. Tsun was far from handsome, with low eyebrows, a downturned mouth and round, rough-hewn face. But the bulging muscles promised strength and she idly wondered if he was proportionate in _all_ things.

            “No,” Callaina said. Then she smiled. “I quite like you too.”

            Tsun smiled and was made handsome by it. Then he blushed adorably. “I know not how to proceed.”

            “Thankfully, I do.”

            She reached up and grabbed his side-braids, bringing that large face down to hers for a kiss. Tsun’s lips crushed against hers, his arms wrapping around her thighs and bringing her up so that she straddled his waist. Yep, he was happy to see her judging by the heat beneath the tented loincloth.

            “Easy,” she gasped. “Slow down. We have time.”

            “Yes,” Tsun agreed. “I would know all of this.”

            Held up by the deity, Callaina began to nibble along the line of his jaw, earning groans. “You’re the God of Trials and Endurance,” she reminded him when he dragged her closer. “Act like it.”

            Tsun growled but complied, loosening his grip a little. Callaina took advantage of that to guide one of his hands to her arse, dragging her skirt up. “Brace me there,” she advised. “I’ve never done this standing up before.”

            His thick fingers dug into her flesh and she barely winced. The heroes of Sovngarde, which she was technically, were made of sturdier stuff than mortals. “There are other ways of doing so?”

            “Yes. Depends on position. For men and women, it’s usually man on top, woman on bottom.” She continued to graze her teeth along the thick vein of his neck. “Woman on top, man on bottom’s popular too.”

            The deity hummed thoughtfully. His fingers kneaded her backside absently and Callaina stopped kissing him. “What’s up, Tsun?”

            “You are of smaller stature than I,” he finally said. “I worry that I will hurt you.”

            “I’m tougher than I was in life,” Callaina reassured him. “But if you want to stop-“

            “No!” Tsun sat her on the wall, stone rough against her skin as her skirt was still kilted to the waist, and shed his armour with a heave. Callaina’s eyes widened at the size of the cock revealed. Yep, he was proportionate. “I desire this but I have no desire to hurt you.”

            “Woman on top,” she said gently. “That way, I control the depth of penetration.”

            The god looked relieved and it tugged at something deep inside her. “I am glad.”

            Callaina took one of the massive hands and placed it just above her slit, where the black curls were already moist. “When a cunt is aroused, it’s wet,” she explained. “Dry and tight means you didn’t do your job right.”

            His fingers parted the lips and his thumb grazed her clit, startling a moan out of her. Tsun’s eyes flashed and he pressed a little harder. “You will be as the walls of water which crash into the bottomless abyss,” he promised hoarsely before he went to work.

            The God of Endurance and Trials lived up his name. Every flick of his thumb and the rubbing of his fingers drove Callaina higher, her womb tightening until she mewled desperately. “I thought you had… no idea… what you were doing!” she gasped.

            “It is in my nature to know how best to test someone to the lengths of their endurance,” Tsun said with a smile.

            She might have responded but an orgasm took her, drawing an incoherent stream of noises from her mouth that was probably heard in the Hall of Valour. Callaina let her head hang forward, sweaty hair falling over her shoulders as she panted.

            Tsun licked thoughtfully at some of the slick covering his fingers. “Hmm, an interesting taste.”

            “Kynareth save me when you learn about oral sex,” Callaina gasped. “I might just die.”

            “You are immortal until the end of days and the return of Alduin,” Tsun said mildly. “It pleased you?”

            “Yeah,” Callaina told him. “You’re a natural at this, Tsun.”

            He grinned. “It pleases me to know this. What now?”

            Callaina was about to make a suggestion when the sound of someone in the vale caught her attention. “Put your armour back on,” she said. “We’re about to have company.”

            She just got her skirt down and Tsun pulled on his loincloth as a pair of Stormcloaks approached the Whalebone Bridge. “Fucking Dragonborn,” groused one of them.

            “At least we got Egil out,” the other said. “And we’re in Sovngarde. It could be worse.”

            _Egil?_ Callaina remembered that her mother had two sons. Bjarni and Egil, the brothers she never knew. The two rebellious offspring of Ulfric Stormcloak that evaded the Dragonborn Emperor. So far.

            “Gentlemen,” she greeted crisply. “What brings you to Sovngarde?”

            The Stormcloaks blinked. “Uh, we died in battle.”

            “Well, yeah, no shit,” Callaina observed. “But with the banishment of the World-Eater, we’ve tightened the qualifications a little. Any Nord arsehole can die with honour… It’s the living that counts now.”

            The auburn-haired boy lifted his chin. “We died allowing our Jarl’s son to escape the Dragonborn,” he said defiantly. “I managed to bleed the bastard a little.”

            “You, I like,” Callaina said wryly. “He killed me too, you know.”

            The other, an old grey-haired man, regarded Callaina with narrowed eyes. They were sea-ice like her mother’s. “Little Callaina, is that you?” he asked. “You never knew me but I’m Dengeir, your grandfather.”

            “Nice to meet you, but the question stands. Did you live with honour as you died with it?”

            Dengeir’s jaw set stubbornly. “I never starved my people for finery like Siddgeir did. I remained loyal to the gods. I-“

            “Betrayed the Aurelii at Pale Pass by not showing up,” Callaina said flatly. “That act led to the deaths of me and mother, and your grandsons getting hunted like dogs.”

            “Arius lied to me.” Dengeir folded his arms. “And who decided to make you the judge of the dead?”

            “I did.  And since I haven’t been struck down by Kynareth yet…” She shook her head. “Tsun, you take this one. I’m too angry and hurt.”

            “On the whole, he has been more honourable than not,” the god said. “Even the betrayal… was motivated by loyalty to his people.”

            Callaina stepped aside. “Fine. Test him.”

            It was almost punctilious but both Stormcloaks went through. Callaina spat in Dengeir’s wake.

            Tsun rested a hand on her shoulder. “All grudges die in Sovngarde,” he said.

            “Not for me. I never got justice in life.” Callaina shook her head. “At least the afterlife is an improvement for me. I have you.”

            Tsun pressed a kiss to the top of her coal-black hair. “And I you.”

            She pulled him down into another kiss. This time he took control, tongue delving past her lips, and she let her hands roam over that bulging, vein-corded muscle. Tsun groaned in pleasure and pulled her to the grass by the wall.

            Callaina straddled that thick waist as they both dispensed with clothing. Tsun cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs rubbing against the dark bronze nipples until they stiffened. “You learn quick,” she said approvingly.

            “How else would I properly test the honoured dead, if they used tactics I knew nothing of?” he countered. “Such swiftness applies to other-“

            She cut him off by grasping his huge cock gently. Tsun’s hips thrust mindlessly up into her grip, pre-come beading at the tip. Her fingers couldn’t encircle the shaft entirely, but the deity didn’t seem to mind.

            “I hope you’re not swift when we fuck,” Callaina said dryly. “Or I’ll be very disappointed.”

            “Fuck.” Tsun tasted the word as he had her slick. “I will _fuck_ you until you forget your life on Nirn.”

            That sounded awfully tempting. Callaina released his cock and sheathed herself on it. The burn of the shaft made her times with Fasendil seem easy but she took her time. Tsun seemed to sense the need for slow and steady, keeping himself utterly stiff with a pained expression on his face.

            When she was fully seated, Callaina nodded, and Tsun began to thrust. “Your body knows what it’s doing,” she told the god. “Just keep it slow and steady.”

            She moved with him, the slick from her previous orgasm easing the friction, and brought his hand back to her clit. “This helps me orgasm,” she said in between gasps.

            Tsun smiled and began to thumb her clit gently. “I noticed.”

            That was the last bit of coherent conversation they had. When the God of Trials and Endurance got going, he _really_ got going, and Callaina’s mind was soon consumed by the need for _more_. “Harder and faster,” she panted and Tsun complied.

            When he came, the look of bliss and relief on his face drove her over the edge, and she came too.

            Afterwards, she rested on his broad chest, sweaty from exertion. His arms cradled her protectively and when she tasted his skin with a kiss, it was just like any other man’s. “So,” Tsun rumbled. “I understand a little more now.”

            “Me too,” Callaina admitted. “The last time… was with a friend. A good one. But not one I cared for.”

            “So it is love instead of lust?” Tsun asked.

            “We can have both, you know.” She smiled up at him. “It’s definitely more than lust. As to whether it’s love, time will tell.”

            “And in Sovngarde, we have nothing but time,” Tsun agreed. Then he smiled. “Come, I would test your endurance again.”

            “Kynareth preserve me,” she gasped just before his lips found hers.


End file.
